NO TE PUDE AMAR
by Serena Ryuuzaki
Summary: No quiero seguir haciendote daño, no te amo, y jamàs lo haré, por que ella se llevo consigo mi alma y corazón.


_NO TE PUDE AMAR._

_Ya lo vez no te pude querer_

_y no fue culpa mía_

_que ironía no te pude querer_

**Un hombre de cabellos lilas, se encontraba de pie, mientras una mujer le observaba, esta mujer era Presea, con lagrimas en los ojos, escuchaba palabras que le abrían el corazón, desgarrándolo por dentro, el mago que tanto amaba, se marchaba, para siempre, ahora que Céfiro estaba mucho mejor, \'e9l se marchaba, con el único motivo de tratar de olvidar, tratar de olvidar a la guerrera mágica que le robo el corazón, ellos habían iniciado una relación, sin embargo Clef no se sentía feliz, no había logrado olvidar a la guerrera mágica del agua, en ese momento Clef le anunciaba que jamás pudo amarla como se merecía, estas palabras hirieron en lo más profundo a la armera, pues intento todo lo posible para que Clef se olvidara de esa niña, pero no lo logró...**

_A pesar de que todo iba bien_

_todo era mentira y lo sabías_

_Yo jamás te engañe,_

_y por eso me voy a ir,_

_me voy a perder_

**... todo iba tan bien, parecía ser feliz a su lado, pero la melancolía jamás se borro de su rostro, ella lo sabía Clef jamás la engaño, ella sabía que el mago vivía consagrado en volver a ver a Marina, pero no fue así, ahora se daba por vencido, pero no podía seguir a su lado, lastimándola, era demasiado para él y también para ella, ahora se iba lejos de ahí, lejos de ella para olvidar, para intentarlo por lo menos...**

_Para que puedas tener_

_quien te quiera de verdad_

_Porque lo nuestro es falso_

_pura fantasía para los demás_

**... se alejaba para que ella pudiera encontrar un amor que la mereciera, que le prodigara el amor que él no pudo sentir jamás, por que su corazón tenía dueña, aunque ella misma no lo supiera, aunque estuviera lejos de él, aunque jamás la volviera a ver, lo de ellos era falso, siempre lo fue, nunca hubo nada, no solo ellos lo sabían, sino también los demás, también los demás sabían que él jamás olvidaría a su antiguo amor...**

_No, no tienes la culpa,_

_ni la culpa es mía,_

_no hay a quien culpar._

**... y el hecho de no poder amarla, no fue culpa de ella, era él quien no olvido, quien no se resigno, quien jamás lo intentó, simplemente no pudo sentir lo mismo que ella sentía por él, no podía perderse en la mirada de Presea, como lo hacía de la de Marina, no deseaba los labios de Presea, como los de Marina, no la amaba, la quería, sí, con mucho afecto, pero no era amor, ese sentimiento se borro, se fue de él, Marina se lo llevo...**

_Solo fue..._

_Que el destino es tan cruel,_

_son cosas de la vida_

**... es cruel el destino, Presea sufría por Clef, mientras él lo hacía por Marina, pero eran cosas de la vida, cosas que le harían más fuerte, cosas que le fracturarían el alma, pero la construiría de nuevo, Presea construiría de nuevo su alma y esta vez seria de acero, porque aquello no la destruría, por el contrario la fortalecería...**

_Ya lo vez_

_hoy te toca perder_

_fuiste tú la elegida._

**... hoy lloraba ella, el lo había hecho ayer, cuando vió partir a la mujer que amaba, cuando se alejo de é, todos sufrimos en esta vida, hoy le tocaba a ella, mañana, mañana quizá a alguien más, quizá sufriría de nuevo él…**

_Lloraras, sufrirás,_

_pero al pasar el tiempo,_

_olvidarás_

_Pero al pasar el tiempo,_

_olvidarás_

**... si, tal vez de nuevo Clef, por el momento le tocaría a ella, le tocaría sufrir y llorar, pero con el tiempo olvidara, lo hará, era fuerte, muy fuerte, quizá el también lo haría, quizás lo intentaría y por que no, quiza lo lograría…**

**Hi niñas, lo siento pero es que tenía que hacer sufrir un poco a la ñoña de Presea sin llegar a ser tan mala, y creo que aquí está, ya se que tardado mucho pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos, mi querida RayearthFan ya tenfo tu fic basada en la hermosa canción que me sugeriste, pronto lo tendremos por aquí espero que te guste, por lo tanto espero tu opinión acerca de este, OK?, mi estimada Tenshi espero la actualización pronta de tu fic, me tienes en ascuas, por cierto la canción, ni Rayearth son mìos, la canción se llama Cosas de la Vida y es de la Arrolladora Banda el Limón, si me encanta esa Banda, bueno en realidad creo que es la única Banda que me gusta, si no eres de Mèxico, obvio no vas a saber ni quien demonios es la Arrolladora, así que te sugiero buscar en You Tube, van a ver que es buenisima, además la canción es linda. (:Besos y abrazos de MI:)**


End file.
